Forum:Fragen zu Wikiseite/Code/Tabellen
Sammelthread für Fragen der Benutzerin Drachenbein = Zwecks übersicht und länge hab ich alles mal in Tabs gezogen^^ lg ~~ Probleme bei Navigation Ich wollte meine Navi ändern. Doch jedes mal kommt: Unterstützte Codewörter können nur in Level-2-Menüs angezeigt und somit nur in Level 2 verwendet werden. Was soll ich machen? Ich verstehe es i-wie nicht? Was genau ist da falsch bei Code? Danke fürs Helfen! --Drache (Diskussion) 23:25, 29. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Hilfe:Navigation#Anwendung.--PedroM 13:46, 30. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Seiten verschieben= Hallo. Ich wollt mal nach fragen ob man nachträglich den Namen von Bildern und Wikiseiten ändern kann. Wenn zum Beispiel ein Schreibfehler oder so drin ist? Wenn ja wie geht das? Drache 22:47, 3. September 2011 :Moin. Wenn du nicht etwas an deinen Skin-Einstellungen geändert hast, hat die Schaltfläche "Bearbeiten" auf Artikel- und Bildseiten rechts einen kleinen Pfeil. Wenn du auf diesen Pfeil klickst, öffnet sich ein Menü, in dem du unter anderem eine Schaltfläche "Verschieben" findest. Mit dieser Funktion kannst du Seiten umbenennen. --Weas-El ✉ 23:36, 3. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ::Oh danke^^ gut zu wissen...ich habe dann aber noch ein problem. Ich habe eine seite. die heißt der Geisterwald. Wenn ich aber auf die Kateogrieseite gehen, steht die seite unter F nicht unter G. Wo kann da der Fehler sein? :::Es könnte sein, dass die Kategorie auf der Seite so geschrieben ist, dass sie unter F und nicht unter G erscheint. Lösche die Kategorie und schreibe sie erneut hin und das Problem sollte sich gelöst haben. Grüße --Galaxy_2-Alex (Diskussion) ::::Ja danke hat geholfen^^ jetzt steht es da wo es hingehörtDrache |-| Tabellenstruktur= Neue Runde^^ Ich hab jetzt ein anderes problem und zwar bei der Tabelle: Ich hab die bei einer anderen wiki übernohmen und schon soweit angepasst, aber ich würde gerne die ersten beiden spalten tauschen. Also erst die durchgängige Spalte mit Jahr und dahinter die mit den einzelnen Bändernr. was muss da genau umtauschen bei dem code?Drache :Die Zeile mit rowspan="3" ist eine Zeile nach oben gewandert und die Titel Jahr und Band sind vertauscht. Gruß, --Weas-El ✉ 17:19, 8. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :Übrigens sind ein paar mehr Angaben über Spaltenbreiten gemacht, als benötigt werden. Außerdem ergibt die Summe der Spaltenbreiten nicht 100%. Ich würde vorsichtshalber mal mit verschiedenen Browsern prüfen, ob das Ergebnis überall gleich aussieht. --Weas-El ✉ 17:21, 8. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ::okay werde ich machen^^mir noch gar nicht auf gefallen. Das heißt wo alles die Prozentzahlen stehen muss 100% rauskommen? Ich hab nämlich einige Spalten und Zeilen weggelöscht. und dankeschön so sollte es sein^^Drache :::Wenn du vier große Spalten nebeneinander anlegst wie im Beispiel und allen eine Breite zuweist, dann sollte die Summe der Breiten zumindest ungefähr 100% ergeben, ja. Ansonsten kann es sein, dass die Tabelle in verschiedenen Browsern unterschiedlich aussieht. :::Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das immer noch der Fall ist, aber früher gab es meines Wissens auch Unterschiede zwischen den Browsern was die genaue Behandlung der Breitenangaben anging. So wurden zum Beispiel beim einen Browser die Breiten der Linien mitgezählt, beim anderen nicht. Ich würde daher immer für genau eine Spalte die Breite NICHT angeben, die bekommt dann automatisch die restliche verfügbare Breite. --Weas-El ✉ 09:05, 9. Sep. 2011 (UTC) |-| Vorlagen/Navigationsmenü= So ich wieder^^ und das gleiche Spiel...ich muss ja net tausend Thead aufmachen^^ Also wie funktioniert das mit der VorlageDrache :Zu den Vorlagen: Hast du dir schon mal Hilfe:Vorlagen durchgelesen? :Zur Navigation: Wenn du Admin eines Wikis bist, siehst du als letzten Link in den Navigationsmenüs "Menü bearbeiten". Der Link führt dich zur Seite MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation in deinem Wiki. Wie's geht steht auf Hilfe:Navigation. :--Weas-El ✉ 12:51, 9. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ::ha habs inbekommen zwar ne ganze weile gedauert...vorallem bis das so einigermassen funktioniert hat^^ aber jetzt kann ich auch vorlagen machen...man ist das toll...so jetzt auf nur navigation^^ danke nach malDrache 13:59, 9. Sep. 2011 (UTC) |-| Ausblenden von Inhalten= Das wird langsam mein eigener Kleiner Tread. So ich hab echt versucht aus der sache mit der Sache selber auseinander zu setzen aber ich kann es einfach nicht...das mit dem spoiler is mir zu hoch... Also hier hab ich das ProblemWiese Wie man sieht sind das sehr lange tabellen zwischen den Überschicften. deswegen wollt ich das die Tabellen in einem spoiler verschwinden lassen. so das wenn man zum Beispiel auf Band 200-250 klickt, die tabelle aufgeht und die restlichen weg sind...geht das i-wie?.? Drache 22:00, 10. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :Dass man die Bereiche einzeln ein- und ausblenden kann, lässt sich mit viel Aufwand hinbekommen. Dafür müsste man vermutlich die Tabelle in viele kleine Tabellenabschnitte zerlegen. Ob man es irgendwie schaffen kann, dass das Einblenden eines Bereiches die anderen Bereiche automatisch ausblendet, weiß ich auf Anhieb auch nicht. Vermutlich geht das irgendwie mit JavaScript. :Ich würde allerdings die folgende, einfachere Variante bevorzugen: Leg einfach für jedes Jahr eine eigene Seite an. Auf diese Seiten packst du dann einzelne, kurze Tabellen für die Ausgaben dieses Jahres. Oben drüber und/oder unten drunter fügst du eine Navigationsbox ein, in der Links zu allen Jahreszahlen und evtl. auch links zum jeweils nächsten Jahr und jeweils vorigen Jahr stehen. Mit deren Hilfe kann man dann komfortabel zwischen den Seiten hin- und herblättern. Die Seiten werden dadurch kürzer, laden also schneller, und man kommt ohne kompliziertes Ausblenden aus. :Gruß, --Weas-El ✉ 15:05, 14. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ::Mhm werd ich wohl so machen. da ich nicht will das die seite über 5min lädtDrache 20:23, 15. Sep. 2011 (UTC) |-| Bild= Hallo ich hab ihm Forum gesehen, dass das schon einige wissen wollten. Wie man, dass macht das unter dem Bild nicht steht, wer das hoch gestellt hat. Aber ich finde die Seite MediaWiki usw. nicht. Hab ich i-was falsch gemacht? Ich habe in die Adresszeile meiner wiki http://de.mysteryromanreihe.wikia.com/wiki/Mystery_Romanreihe_Wiki das hier:MediaWiki:Wikia.css drangehängt und da kommt immer fehler usw...Drache 20:23, 15. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :Die Adresse lautet richtig http://de.mysteryromanreihe.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wikia.css --Weas-El ✉ 21:14, 15. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ::oh danke^^ jetzt kann ich das einfugen^^ -> ist doch das hier .WikiaArticle .picture-attribution {display: none;} oder Drache 21:49, 15. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :::Auswendig weiß ichs nicht, aber stimmt vermutlich. Falls es nicht klappen sollte, sag bescheid, dann suche ichs nochmal raus. --Weas-El ✉ 21:57, 15. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ::::Ja es funktioniert so. |-| Bild2= Ich hab gesehen, das in einigen Wikis viele, wirklich viele Bilder hochgestellt sind. Kann man die eigentlich auch sotieren wie die Wikiseiten. Also z.B. Bilder von Autoren, Bilder von Cover, usw.Drache 09:21, 21. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :Ja, Bildbeschreibungsseiten lassen sich genauso kategorisieren wie Artikel. Siehe zum Beispiel hier. --Weas-El ✉10:12, 21. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks^^Drache |-| Hilfe für Wiki= Hallo ich wollt mal wissen, was es sich genau mit der Seite auf sich hat:Autoren-Marktplatz Es ist schon klar, dass man da schauen kann...wer wie wo hilfe braucht...aber kann ich meine einfach dazu setzten? oder muss ich mich zuvor irgendwo eintragen? Es ist nicht so, dass ich Hilfe bei den einzelnen seiten bräuchte*das schaff ig schon i-wie* Ich bräuchte jeher jemanden, der mal Langeweile hat und meine Hauptseite aufpept. Kann man das i-wo eintragen oder so?Drache 14:56, 27. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :Du kannst das Wiki auf dieser Seite gerne in die untere Tabelle eintragen und dort beschreiben, was getan werden muss. Wenn du Fragen zu einer konkreten Seite hast, kannst du die auch einfach auf deren Diskussionsseite stellen. --Weas-El ✉ 16:04, 27. Sep. 2011 (UTC) |-| Hilfe anbieten!= Hallo also erstmal danke dir das du immer so lieb anwortest^^ Da hat man gar keine Angst immer neue Fragen zu stellen. Also oben hab ich gefragt ob man auf der seite seine wiki vorstellen darf...naja und jetzt wollt ich wissen ob sich als User i-wo vorstellen kann? Ich hab so langsam keine Lust mehr immer nur an meiner Wiki zu arbeiten. Ich helfe zwar jetzt auch bei Bookpedia*auch wenn da nie wer is* aber wurde gerne noch wikis helfen, die erst wenige seiten haben...naja und da hab ich mich gefragt ob man i-wo ne seite findet wo man drauf schreibt: hier bin ich und ich kenne mich da und da aus. wenn du hilfe brauhst meld dich bei mir. Oder kann man nur durch die wikis surfen und gucken ob man helfen kann?Drache 20:25, 7. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Keine Ursache. Eine Liste von Benutzern, die Hilfe anbieten, gibt es meines Wissens nicht. Für deine Vorstellung ist deine Benutzerseite da. Schau doch einfach mal durch unsere Portale. Da findest du bestimmt Wikis zu Themen, die dich interessieren, und die deine Hilfe brauchen können. Gruß, --Weas-El ✉ 07:05, 8. Okt. 2011 (UTC) |-| Bild 3= So dieses Mal hab ich ne Frage zu einer anderen Wikia -> Noir Ich wollt fragen wie man das macht, wenn man zwei Bilder hat und zwischen den beiden hinundher klicken kann. Momentan sind die beiden Bilder noch untereinader. Aber ich glaube, dass ich in einer Wiki mal gesehen habe, dass man auf Bild2 oder so geklickt hat und dann wurde das andere Bild angezeigt! zum anschauen:http://de.noir.wikia.com/wiki/Mireille_Bouquet[[Benutzer:Drachenbein|Drache]] 16:31, 10. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Vielleicht kann dir diese Slideshow-Hilfe etwas weiterhelfen. :http://hilfe.wikia.com/wiki/Hilfe:Foto-Galerien_und_Diashows#Slideshow :--Orodreth Séregon 20:57, 10. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::Ja, wäre möglich, dass da ein Slider verwendet wird. Andernfalls ist es irgendwas Selbstgebasteltes und vermutlich ziemlich aufwendig. Am besten suchst du das betreffende Wiki nochmal raus, schaust dir an wie es gemacht wurde und machst es einfach nach. ;-) Ganz schlauer Tipp, ich weiß, aber eine andere Idee habe ich auch nicht. --Weas-El ✉ 21:52, 10. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::ist zwar nicht ganz das was ich will bzw. ich arbeite noch daran aber ich geb mich noch nicht geschlagen^^Drache |-| A) Logo,Skin/Haptseite; B)Name Wiki= Hallo^^ A)Da ich jetzt die 100 Seiten in meinem Wiki habe, habe ich hier Portal eingetragen. "Zeit für den Feinschliff, hier erhälst du Hilfe bei Logos, Skins und Vorlagengestaltung." Da wollte ich mal fragen was das genau ist. Also um ein Logo für meine Wiki zu bekommen, muss ich das immer beantragen oder kann ich das auch alleine machen. Naja und was genau ist mit skin gemeint. Die Fraben und Hintergrund----also das z.b alles in Blau ist und nicht so langweilig weis? Und dann bei Hauptseite bearbeiten die dann meine Hauptseite so wie ich sie haben will?,?hier rum geht es B)Ich habe gelesen, dass man seine Wikia umbenennen kann. Aber wie kann mann nein ich meine: thumb|left|328px Ändert sich das noch? und manchmal haben dort einige Wiki so Bilder wo der Name drin steht? wie geht das? So das wars auch mal wieder Drache 13:33, 24. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Das Logo kannst du auch alleine machen. Wichtig ist, dass es die Größe 250 mal 65 Pixel hat und im PNG-Dateiformat vorliegt. Dann kannst du es mit dem Theme Designer (einfach hier klicken) hochladen, wo du auch die Farben für dein Wiki einstellen kannst und auch ein Hintergrundbild hochladen kannst, wenn du möchtest. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 14:11, 24. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::Hey danke das hat echt geholfen^^...häng zwar noch etwas fest aber eher kreativ in der Gestaltung statt im code^^ |-| Projekt des Monats/Facebook= Hallo keine Angst ich will nicht wissen, wie man das wird sondern...beim aktuellen Projekt sind diese balken, wo inhaltsverzeichnis und so drin steht...da dort gerade keiner zeit hat...wollt ich mal wissen wie das geht? weil das ist doch ne ganz andere schriftform als sonst usw. Und dann beim vorhergehenden haben die dort mit Portalen gearbeitet? Ist das sowas wie mit den Vorlagen oder warum haben die hahahaaa|Komplette li geschrieben. oder ist das garnichts? So dann hab ich gesehen, das einige einen bstimmten Blog von Facebook verlinkt haben, kann man das bestimmen? den Cora gibt es auch bei Facebook daher würde es gut passen, wenn ich das links oder so in verlinken kann?Drache 19:47, 4. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Die Überschriften sind Grafiken, siehe zum Beispiel Datei:Inhaltsverzeichnis.png. Auf anderem Wege kann man solche Schriften nicht verwenden, da die im Browser angezeigten Schriften immer davon abhängen, welche Schriften der Betrachter auf seinem Rechner installiert hat. :Unter deinen beiden anderen Fragen kann ich mir nichts vorstellen, bitte gib mal Links zu den entsprechenden Seiten an. :Gruß, --Weas-El ✉ 20:51, 4. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::Mhm schade^^ da stell ich mich nur wieder blöd an^^ Kein Thema wegen den Links: Da wäre zum ersten Facebook dort rechts unten bei weitere News ist doch so ein Facebook-blog und das andere hat sich erledigt^^ Dabei für die neugier: bei den Bildern steht Portal- ich war nur verwirrt weil es bei dem Lexikon einen eintrag dafür gibt...deswegen dacht ich es wäre i-was bst. wie bei den Vorlagen^^ — Dieser unsignierte Beitrag stammt von Drachenbein (Diskussion • ) 21:06, 4. Nov. 2011. Bitte signiere auf Diskussions- und Forumsseiten immer mit vier Tilden: ~~~~. :::Also vielleicht stell ich mich ja doof an, aber ich kann dir schon wieder nicht folgen. ;-) Wenn ich deinem Link zum Bakugan-Wiki folge, steht da nichts von einem Facebook-Blog, auch nicht wenn ich dem Link "weitere News" folge. Kannst du mir bitte einen Link direkt zu dem besagten Blog geben? Zum Highrashi-usw.-Wiki hast du geschrieben: "bei den Bildern steht Portal"... wo bitte steht da etwas von "Portal"? Ich helfe gern, aber sei bitte etwas konkreter. Gruß, --Weas-El ✉ 21:31, 4. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::Ich hoffe das Hilft ->thumb|114px und wenn du bei Highrash bei den Bildern mit der Maus drüber gesagt. Da steht doch immer der Name von dem Link. Und wenn man die Hauptseite bearbeitet. Steht dort ebenfals Portal: kkk usw. Is das jetzt genau genug? Ich weiß sonst nicht mehr wie ich es besser beschreiben soll?Drache ::::Ups, erwischt, das Bild war in der Tat hilfreich. Was das Bakugan-Wiki angeht muss ich mich entschuldigen. Ich bin in letzter Zeit von diesen ganzen Facebook/Twitter/etc.-Links ein wenig genervt und habe meinen Werbeblocker so eingerichtet, dass ich den ganzen Kram gar nicht erst sehen muss. Daher konnte ich nicht sehen, was du meinst, denn dieser ganze Kasten unter dem Link "weitere News" wird bei mir nicht angezeigt. Woher genau der kommt, kann ich dir nicht sagen, wahrscheinlich wird er automatisch von Wikia eingefügt. In dieser Sache fragst du am besten jemanden vom Wikia-Team. ::::Was das Higurashi-Wiki angeht: Ein Portal ist eine Seite, die dem Benutzer zu einem bestimmten Thema einen Einstieg ins Wiki erleichtern soll. Dazu werden meist wichtige Seiten aufgelistet. Ich habe etwas Ähnliches hier eingerichtet. Was genau ist jetzt deine Frage dazu? Mit hahahaaa|Komplette li kann ich gerade nichts anfangen. :-) --Weas-El ✉ 22:47, 4. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::::Mhm ist doch nicht schlimm, dann werde ich mich mal an das Wikia-Team oder ich hoffe das mir vllt noch jemand vom Bakugan-Wiki schreibt^^ Also ich wollte nur allgemein wissen was es mit dem Begriff Portal auf sich hat. Den nach lagen grübeln habe ich beschlossen, dass ich meine Hauptseite ähnlich gestalte...Ich denke die Links passen am besten...ich meine ne gute Hauptseite ist das A und O...Und da ich erst recht spät den Sinn von den Vorlagen begriffen habe. Wollte ich wissen ob man damit - Portal - sich auch einige Arbeiten erspart bzw. es für den Leser/Nutzer Vorteile bringt. Aber da Lexikon im Hilfe-wikia war nicht sehr informativ. Da dachte ich frage ich mal ihr. Ach ja gibt es eigentlich hier im Forum auch einen Thread wo man lustig bzw. Interessante codes vorstellen kann? Das Tutorial ist ja bloß einfach...naja und ich hab durch das stöbern durch die wikis einige schöne gefunden...und ich weis ja selber wie das ist wenn man keine Ahnung davon hat^^Drache 13:38, 5. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Lösung wegen Facebook: Ich dachte da ich es nun doch hinbekommen habe, zeig ich gleich mal wie ich es gemacht habe^^ Also ich habe denn link genommen Die Nr. habe ich bei Facebook gefunden, wo ich bei dem Blog/Seite auf Seite erstellen gegangen bin...dort steht dann oben in der Adresszeile die IDnr. einfach rein kopieren und dann solte es gehen |-| Spoiler= Hey ich wollt es noch mal mit einem einfachen Spoiler versuchen...deswegen wollt ich mal Fragen...ob es reicht wenn mann die Beiden Codes http://hilfe.wikia.com/wiki/Hilfe:Spoiler in diese http://de.mysteryromanreihe.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wikia.css Seite rein speichert?Drache 13:33, 8. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Vermutlich funktioniert der Code, allerdings kursieren auch Versionen davon, die seit Updates der MediaWiki-Software nicht mehr funktionieren. Am besten probierst du es einfach aus. :Pass beim Übernehmen des Codes aber auf die unterschiedlichen Seitennamen auf. Der erste Codeabschnitt muss auf die von dir verlinkte Seite "MediaWiki:Wikia.css" kopiert werden, der zweite aber auf "MediaWiki:Common.js". --Weas-El ✉ 13:42, 8. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::Hey^^ ich hab es mit dem Spoiler sein lassen...kann es einfach nicht. Aber ich habe ne andere Lösung für mein zu Größe Tabelle Problem gefunden. Könnt es euch ja mal anschauen lgDrache ::::Gute Idee! Ich glaube das ist fast besser als ausklappbare Boxen zu verwenden, denn so lädt er beim Seitenaufruf wirklich nur den angezeigten Bereich, nicht gleich alles. --Weas-El ✉ 17:27, 15. Nov. 2011 (UTC) |-| Benutzeraccount= Hallo ihr. ich wollte mal wissen, wie ich es mache das ich wenn ich einmal eine Benutzervorlage erstellt habe. Das ich diese einfach bei neuen Profilen kopieren kann. Oder muss ich das für jede individuell herstellenDrache :Hallo Drache. Leg im englischen Zentralwiki eine Vorlage an, zum Beispiel unter w:Template:User:Drachenbein. Als Kategorie für deine Vorlage solltest du "User page templates" angeben, siehe zum Beispiel meine Vorlage. Um diese Vorlage auf einer Benutzerseite in einem beliebigen Wikia-Wiki einzufügen, gibst du dort einfach ein. Gruß, --Weas-El ✉ 19:00, 5. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::Wenn ich da auch einzelne Tabansichten machen will, muss ich das dann wie bei einer wikiamachen mit vorlagen der einzelnen Bereiche???Drache :::Du solltest sowohl Tabber als auch Tab view verwenden können. Der Unterschied ist hauptsächlich der, dass der Inhalt bei Tabber ausschließlich auf der aktuellen Seite liegt, während Tab view andere Wikiseiten einbindet. Damit ich nicht mehrere Seiten anlegen muss, habe ich deshalb Tabber verwendet. --Weas-El ✉ 12:42, 7. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::::thxDrache 16:00, 27. Jan. 2012 (UTC) |-| Bildergalarie= Hallo Wollt mal wissenob man die Bilder innerhalb einer wikia alle auf einmal Löschen kann?Drache 15:29, 23. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Hallo Drachenbein. Nicht ohne weiteres, nein. Die einfachste Lösung wäre die Verwendung eines Bots, z. B. Pywikipediabot. --Weas-El ✉ 07:18, 26. Mär. 2012 (UTC) |-| Vorlage-Seite vs Normal *größe* Wie ist das eigentlich? Ist eine Seite mit Vorlage, in der dann der lange Text steht, kleiner oder genauso groß wie wenn mann es direkt reinschreibt?Drache 16:00, 27. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Im Extremfall könnte ein Artikel beispielsweise ausschließlich aus einer Vorlageneinbindung bestehen, die Vorlage selbst könnte einen seitenlangen Text enthalten. Der letztendlich angezeigten Seite könnte man nicht entnehmen, ob der Text nun direkt auf der Seite oder in einer Vorlage steht. Sie wäre also gleich groß. Der Code des Artikels allein wäre allerdings kürzer. Nimmt man die Menge an Text im Code des Artikels und in der Vorlage zusammen, dann käme man aber wieder etwa auf die gleiche Menge. Da Vorlagen üblicherweise noch eine Dokumentation und Kategorien erhalten, wäre die Codemenge geringfügig größer. --Weas-El ✉ 07:25, 26. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Weas-El ✉ 07:25, 26. Mär. 2012 (UTC)